


It Was Always You

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Love, Pining, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: 35 year old Abby McCall is a Pediatrician living in Southern California with her fiance, Jake Griffin. Life is good as the couple juggles busy work lives, while planning their upcoming wedding. When Abby returns home to Arkadia, Michigan for her father's surprise 70th birthday party, she crosses paths with the one person she never expected to see again.Marcus Kane is a lifelong bachelor, living outside Boston, Massachusetts and teaching high school Global Studies. He left home after graduation in the hopes of forgetting the girl that stole his heart as a child, only to tear it to shreds when she fell in love with Jake Griffin. He's been running from the ghost of Abby McCall for 17 years, unable to escape his one and only love.What happens when Abby and Marcus come face to face?
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Kabby - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	It Was Always You

With a heavy sigh, Abby McCall took a seat behind her desk at Southridge Pediatrics. She sat back and closed her eyes, needing a few moments of peace after a long and busy day. As a pediatrician, every day was hectic, but this particular Friday was exceptionally challenging. Abby treated a broken arm, three possible concussions, a handful of ear infections, and a number of other minor ailments during her 15 hour shift. Add on the countless high school athletes needing their sports physicals and she was ready to crawl into bed and not come out until Monday morning. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen, at least not this weekend. Instead, Abby and her fiance, Jake, would be catching a 6:40am flight home to Michigan for her father’s surprise 70th birthday party. 

While Abby was looking forward to seeing her parents, and Jake’s for that matter, it was such a crazy time. They both had very demanding careers, on top of planning their wedding, and house hunting. The thought of traveling over 2,000 miles in the middle of it all was a bit overwhelming, but when her mother had called last month to inform her of the surprise party, Abby had happily agreed. 

To ensure the party remained a surprise, it was being held at Jake’s childhood home in Arkadia, a suburb or Detroit, which just so happened to be located directly across the street from Abby’s parents. The MCalls and Griffins became close friends once Jake’s family moved to Oakbrook Drive, just before the duo started kindergarten. Virtually inseparable ever since, no one was surprised when they began dating in the 11th grade. The prototypical all-American couple, Abby was Arkadia High School's head cheerleader, while Jake was the Quarterback of the Football team. After graduation, they both attended Northwestern, before heading to Southern California once they had their degrees in hand. It didn’t take long before Abby accepted her position at Southridge and Jake began his career in Sports Broadcasting. Now 35 and engaged, they often found themselves trying to balance their personal and professional lives. 

“What are you still doing here?”

The question pulled Abby from her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see Dr. Eric Jackson standing in the doorway. “I just needed a minute,” she smiled. 

“Well, you’ve had it. Now get out of here. Don’t you have an early flight tomorrow?”

Abby rose from her chair, holding her hands up in surrender. “Okay. You win. I’m going.” She quickly packed a few things into her tote and grabbed her purse before coming around the desk to stand in front of Jackson. “Hold down the fort while I’m gone.” 

“You got it,” he winked. “Have a safe trip.” 

“Thank you. Bye Jackson.” Abby patted the man on arm as she walked passed him and headed for the parking lot. 

**********

“I’m home!” When Abby walked through the door of her and Jake’s San Diego townhouse, she was surprised to see Jake’s luggage piled up. A typical man, he usually waited until the last possible moment to pack, and only after Abby nagged relentlessly. “Jake?” she called when she didn’t receive any kind of response. 

“Oh, good, you’re home,” Jake greeted her, slightly out of breath and bustling around the living room. 

Slowly, Abby connected the dots; his luggage waiting at the door, his work bag on the sofa, the Lyft driver waiting outside their complex. “Please, tell me this is a joke!” Abby said, leveling an icy glare at her fiance. 

Jake had enough sense to look guilty, but he continued to pack various items into his bag. “Look, babe, I know the timing sucks…”

“You think!?” Abby cut him off. “We are supposed to fly home tomorrow, Jake! Our parents are expecting us!”

“I know and I feel horrible. Believe me.” 

“But you’re still leaving,” she said as a statement of fact, rather than a question. “Where to this time?”

“Joe’s wife went into labor last night. He won’t be able to cover the NCAA Tournament in Dallas this week.” 

“So they picked you to replace him.” Abby crossed her arms tightly in front of her, trying her best not to overreact. 

Jake slowly closed the distance between them, coming to stand before her. Reaching out, he took Abby’s hands in his. “I feel awful, Abby. I do. But it’s the Sweet 16. This is the opportunity I’ve been waiting for. I can’t pass this up.” 

As much as Abby hated to admit it, Jake was right. NCAA March Madness was one of the biggest sporting events of the year in the United States. Being asked to join the broadcast team was a huge honor and something Jake had worked hard for. It could be his big break, finally leading to regular work at the national level. “I know,” she said quietly, suddenly feeling guilty for her initial reaction. “I’m sorry. I was just really looking forward to going home and spending some quality time together.” 

“Me too,” he smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “I promise I will make it up to you.” 

“You better.” Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips once again. 

Reluctantly, Jake pulled back. “I need to get going if I’m going to make my flight.” 

Abby followed into the foyer, kissing him once again as he stood in the open doorway, bags in hand. “Call me when you land.”

“I will. Have a safe trip tomorrow. Love you.” 

Once the car pulled away, Abby closed the door, leaning against it as she let out a heavy sigh. She had a long night of packing ahead of her, but first, she needed something to eat. Grabbing the Chinese takeout menu from the fridge, she pulled out her phone and placed an order for General Tso’s to get her through. 

**********

Early Saturday afternoon, Abby’s Uber driver pulled into the driveway of her parent’s home. Her mother had texted, letting her know that she had taken her father out for the afternoon, which meant that it was “safe” for her to go to the house and drop off her things. Since the birthday party was a surprise, and Abby’s father had no idea she was in town, it was important for them not to bump into one another prematurely. Abby looked up at the red brick colonial and smiled as a lifetime of memories suddenly flooded back. Had it really been almost 3 years since her last visit? Sadly, yes. 

After helping herself to a quick snack in the kitchen and changing for the party, Abby hid her belongings in her bedroom closet, just in case. Sitting down on her bed, she pulled out her phone and dialed Jake. When he didn’t answer after five rings, the call went voicemail. “Hey. It’s me. I was hoping to catch you between games, but you must be working,” she said, her voice full of disappointment. “I just wanted to let you know that I made it. I’ll try calling you again later tonight. Love you.” 

With a sigh, Abby fell back on the bed and closed her eyes, wishing that Jake was there with her. They were always so busy with work, passing one another as she headed off for a shift and he to the next game, often in a different city or state. Sometimes it felt like they were more like roommates than a couple in love, which is why Abby had been looking forward to some uninterrupted quality time with her fiance. She ran a hand over her face, exhausted after a busy week of work and a day of traveling. It would be so easy to drift off, but she knew her mother would never forgive her. Reluctantly, Abby crawled off her comfortable bed, smoothing out her dress as she headed toward the hallway. Just before she reached the door, Abby’s eyes landed on the bulletin board hanging on the wall. It may have been 17 years since Abby left for college, but her room had remained unchanged, meaning all of her pictures, posters, trophies, etc. were displayed as if it was still 2003. One photograph, in particular, stuck out from the rest; it showed an 18 year old Abby, Jake, and the rest of their close circle of friends the summer before they all left for college. Taken on the beach, Abby sat on Jake’s lap, her arms around his neck as they both smiled brightly for the camera. Callie, Diana, Sinclair, and David surrounded them, all smiling and lifting their Solo cups into the air. On the far side, a handsome dark-haired young man stood with his arms crossed in front of him, his lips in a hard line. Marcus Kane grew up in the house next door to Abby. Like Jake, he had always been a fixture in her life. As young children, they had always been a trio; the best of friends. However, once they reached their teenage years, they slowly began to grow apart. Abby and Jake began to gravitate toward one another romantically, while Marcus seemed to pull away more and more. At first, Abby was heartbroken, but Jake insisted that it was for the best, saying that Marcus probably didn’t want to feel like a third wheel. Abby wasn’t convinced but, in the end, it didn’t matter. Not only did Marcus withdraw from her and Jake, he changed. Gone was the fun-loving, gregarious boy with the lopsided smirk, replaced by a cold indifference. By senior year, Abby wondered how she and Marcus Kane had ever been friends, finding it difficult to even be in the same room with him without a shouting match erupting. They still traveled in the same social circles, but they were acquaintances, barely able to tolerate one another. 

_ Marcus Kane _ . A sad smile spread across Abby’s lips as she stared at the photograph. Of course, once she and Jake headed off to Northwestern and Marcus to Michigan State, they had lost touch, and all three’s visits home were few and far between. In fact, Abby had not laid eyes on Marcus since the day and she and Jake packed up his old Trailblazer and headed off for freshman year. She can still see him sitting on the front steps of his house as Jake pulled away, not even bothering to wave back when Abby raised her hand. His mother, Vera, who still lived next door, often offered little tidbits about her son’s life to the McCalls and Griffins. The last Abby knew, Marcus was a teacher somewhere in New England and still single, much to his mother’s dismay. 

With a small shake of her head, Abby pushed any thoughts of Marcus aside. It was getting late and she needed to get across the street before her parents came home. 

**********

Several hours later, the party was in full swing at the Griffin house. Abby’s father had been completely surprised, never expecting anything more than a quiet evening with a few close friends, but grateful that everyone had gone to so much trouble just for him. He was even more overjoyed when he saw that his only child had made the trip all the way from Southern California. 

While Abby was enjoying herself, she had lost count of how many times she’d been asked where Jake was. She was half tempted to tap her glass of champagne and announce her fiance’s whereabouts to everyone in attendance. In the end, she thought better of it, deciding instead to get some fresh air on the back patio. It was late March in Michigan, but spring was in the air and the temperature was close to 60 degrees, something Abby was grateful for. Sipping her champagne, she looked up at the star-filled sky, the sounds of the party filtered out. 

“As I live and breathe,” a familiar voice from the past said, pulling Abby from her thoughts. “Abby McCall.”

Her heart suddenly racing, Abby turned around to see the one person she never expected to see at her father’s surprise 70th birthday party. “Marcus,” breathed. 


End file.
